This invention relates to a corner tooth assembly mounted at each corner of a work implement, such as loader bucket, bulldozer blade or excavator bucket. The loader bucket, for example, comprises a pair of laterally spaced end walls and a forwardly disposed cutting edge secured on a bottom wall of the bucket and disposed between the end walls thereof. Each corner of the bucket, defined at the intersection of each sidewall with the cutting edge, oftentimes has a hardened earthworking tooth mounted thereat to increase the work capabilities of the bucket and to also prolong the service life thereof.
A conventional earthworking tooth is either welded at the corner of the bucket or releasably attached thereto by a plurality of bolts. The welded-on tooth cannot be replaced expeditiously whereas the bolted-on tooth normally requires shear blocks or the like, integrated into the corner construction of the bucket, to alleviate shearing forces imposed on the bolts during bucket operation. Thus, it has proven desirable to seek solutions whereby digging forces are transmitted to the end walls and/or cutting edge of the bucket directly.